Le coup de foudre
by LoveKlaine23
Summary: Kurt arrive au lycée et fais une nouvelle rencontre qui changera peut etre sa vie il y aura du LEMON je sais pas dans quels chapitre mais il y en aura. Bonne lecture ! Chapitre 1 modifié.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Kurt Hummel se rendait au lycée toujours avec la peur de se prendre un sluchie dans le visage ce qui lui arriva:

-Prends ça la tapette! s'écria Amizio.

Mais un petit bouclé les avaient vu.

-Non mais ça va pas pourquoi vous lui faites ça ? s'énerva t-il.

-Dommage qu'on ai plus de slushie sinon on t'en aurais balancé un a toi aussi allez salut les looser on se revera tapettes, dit David.

L'inconnu s'approcha de moi et me regarda dans les yeux moi qui ne croyait pas au coup de foudre j'avais tors ça existe vraiment je ne pouvais plus me détacher de ses yeux il avait de magnifiques yeux. Il dit:

-Si j'aurais su ou sont les toilettes je t'aurais volontier accompagné,rougit-il.

-Tu est nouveau?

-Non en faite je fais parti des Warblers mais je voulais aller espionner votre chorale pour avoir plus de chance je m'apppel Blaine, Blaine Anderson, rigola t-il.

-Moi c'est Kurt, Kurt sais je fais parti de cette chorale.

-Oh, excuse moi mais comme je suis le soliste tout le monde a voulu que je vienne vous espionner. Mais quand je vois que ça m'as permis de te rencontre je suis plutot content, rougit Blaine.

Ils arrivèrent aux toilettes.

-Bon j'ai plus qu'a m'enlever ces machins horribles de mon visage et de mes cheveux, soupira Kurt en ouvrant le robinet.

-Attend je vais t'aider, sourit Blaine.

Kurt sourit intérieurement Blaine allait toucher son visage et ses cheveux.

-A ce que j'ai compris tu es gay ?

-Euh...oui, finit Kurt en baissant la tête.

-Tu n'as pas a avoir honte moi aussi je le suis.

-Blaine j'aimerais beaucoup faire ta connaissance , se lança Kurt.

-Moi aussi Kurt tu as l'air d'être une personne extraordinaire, dit Blaine.

Kurt rougit mais baisse la tête pour ne pas que Blaine ne le remarque mais c'est raté Blaine lui sourit.

-Tu rougis Kurt ?

-C'est juste qu'avant personne ne m'avait fait de compliment enfin a part les filles.

-Tu pourrais me donner ton nuéro de téléphone Kurt.

-Euh oui bien sur.

Ils échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone. Blaine avait fini de laver Kurt et il salua Kurt avant de partir en s'inquiétant pour Kurt il commençait a avoir des sentiments pour Kurt.

Le soir venu Blaine envoya un message a Kurt pour savoir si tout c'était bien passé Kurt lui répondit aussitôt mon dieux qu'il aimait ce garçon.

**Message de Blaine:**

Rebonjour Kurt ça te dirait qu'on aille au Lima Bean demain ?

**Message de Kurt :**

Oui pas de problème a quel heure ?

**Message de Blaine:**

16H45 ca te va ?

**Message de Kurt :**

Pas de problème j'y serais.

_Le lendemain au Lima Bean._

-Salut Blaine, dit Kurt en arrivant

-Oh salut Kurt, tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Très bien,sourit Blaine.

lls continuèrent a parler de tout et de rien.

Plus les mois passait plus les deux garçons avaient de plus en plus de sentiments pour l'autre tous les soirs ils se retrouvaient au Lima Bean ou au Breadstix. En partant de la Dalton Académy il décida d directement aller au lycée McKinley il se dirigea vers la salle de chant et y découvrit tout le club.

-Espion ! s'écria une petite brune habillé d'un pull en laine représentant un cerf et des collant blanc.

-Ce n'est pas un espion c'est un ami.

Il lui chuchota:

-Et il me plait beaucoup.

-Kurt tu peux venir s'il te plait, dit Blaine en rougissant légerment en pensant a ce qu'il allait lui avouer.

Mr Shuester arrêter Kurt et lui chuchota:

-On dirait que quelqu'un est amoureux de toi.

-Je le suis aussi. répondit Kurt.

Mr Shuester sourit heureux pour Kurt.

Blaine emmena Kurt jusqu'a au toilettes ce sui lui rapella leur premiere rencontre et parla:

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Blaine ?

-Je t'aime, sorti Blaine d'un coup.

-Oh Blaine comment dire moi aussi.

Ils se penchèrent pour s'embrasser quand tout a coup...


	2. Chapter 2

Ils se penchèrent pour s'embrasser quand tout à coup Karofsky et Azimio arrivèrent.

-Les toilettes des filles c'est a côté si vous voulez vous roulez des pelles espèces de tapettes .

-Laisse nous tranquille Karofsky je sais ton secret je te rapelle, lança Kurt.

Karofsky s'avança dangereusement vers Kurt, Blaine voulu l'en empêcher mais Azimio le prit par le bras.

David mit un coup de point très violent dans l'estomac de Kurt et lui dit:

-Tu le dis a quelqu'un je te tue, viens Azimio on s'en va.

Dès qu'Azimio eut lâcher Blaine, ce dernier se précipita vers Kurt qui avait le souffle coupé qui avait du mal a respirer et se tenait le ventre.

-Kurt! Kurt ! Dis moi que tu vas bien s'il te plait reste avec moi je t'aime!

A ces mots Kurt sentit son coeur exploser et il releva la tête.

-Blaine j'ai mal ammène moi au Glee Club s'il te plaît.

-D'accord .

Kurt prit appuie sur l'épaule de Blaine et ils arrivèrent au Glee Club Will tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle et vit Kurt appuyer sur le jeune homme qu'il avait vu 10 minutes auparavant.

-Finn préviens mon père pour que je puisse rentrer.

-Laisse je vais le faire, dit Blaine.

-Merci mon coeur.

-Kurt tu sors avec lui ..., demanda Rachel en sautillant sur place.

-Comment tu t'appelle ? demanda Blaine

-Rachel.

-Ok Rachel Kurt ne peut pas trop parler parce qu'un joueur de foot lui a mit un violent coup de poing dans le ventre donc je vais parler a sa place...

-Quoi ? Kurt, Karofsky t'as frapper , cria Finn.

-Ou...oui, réusit a dire Kurt le souffle court.

-Blaine prend mon portable et appel mon père steplait!

-Alors comment vous vous êtes rencontrer Blaine avec Kurt ?demanda Will.

Blaine leur raconta l'histoire. Il appela le père de Kurt.

-Oh c'est dommage vous avez pas eu le temps de vous embrassez.

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et ui déposa un bisou sur la joue Burt Hummel apparut et vit la scene.

-Oh mon dieu Kurt qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-C'...c'est.

-C'est un joueur de foot qui lui a mit un violent coup de point dans le ventre j'ai peur que Kurt ai quelque chose ça fait au moins 10 minutes qu'il a le souffle coupé, Burt vit des larmes coulées des yeux de Blaine.

-Hé gamin pourquoi tu pleure ?

-Parce que Kurt m'aime et que moi aussi je l'aime et je veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Blaine t'inquiète pas ça va, esssaya de rassurer Kurt.

-Monsieur Hummel je pense que vous devriez l'inscrire a la Dalton Académy.

-Qu'est ce que c'est la Dalton Académy, demanda Burt.

-C'est une école pour garçon ou tout le monde est traiter de la même façon qu'il soit gay ou non, expliqua Blaine,moi je m'y suis inscrit parce que des brutes m'ont maltraiter et maintenant je sui beacoup plus heureux par contre l'inscription ai un peu plus cher qu'un lycée ordinaire.

-On va y réfléchir merci euh... Blaine c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça.

-Papa ? Est ce que Blaine peut venir a la maison, demanda Kurt.

-Oui, allez vient gamin.

-Attend Blaine, dit tout le monde.

-Je sais ce que vous allez me dire je suis désolé d'être venu vous espionner.

-Non c'est pas ça du tout, on voulait te remercier de prendre soin de Kurt et on est heureux pour vous, vous êtes très mignon. On est heureux que Kurt est trouver l'amour et tu as l'aair d'être un mec bien.

-Merci bon on y va a bientôt.

Ils arrivèrent a la demeur des Hummels-Hudsons.

-Kurt repose toi sur le canapé, dit Blaine.

-Blaine je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

-Assied toi près de moi Blaine.

Burt décida de laisser son fils et son désormais petit-ami.

Kurt posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine.

-Je t'aime Blaine. Chuchota t-il.

Blaine prit le menton de Kurt entre ses doigt et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Blaine se pencha vers les lèvres de Kurt et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de son petit-ami. Blaine se détendit et répondit au baiser il passa délicatement sa langue contre les lèvres de son petit copain ce dernier ouvrit la bouche et alla a la rencontre de la langue de Kurt. Ce dernier mit fin au baiser et posa son front contre celui de Blaine ce dernier chuchota:

-Je t'aime tellement Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas que Burt avait vu toute la scene et avai un grand sourir sur le visage.

-Dis moi mon amour? mot qui réchauffa le coeur de Kurt, tu as moins mal ?

-Oui depuis que tu m'as embrasser je vais beaucoup mieux, sourit Kurt.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

-Blaine tu peut nous laisser il faut que j'ai ne discussion avec Kurt.

-Bien sur, je t'appelle ce soir Kurt je t'aime, dit Blaine avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt.

-A tout a l'heure je t'aime Blaine.

Blaine partit. Burt alla voir son fils.

-Alors Kurt, Blaine et toi êtes officiellement ensemble ?

-Oui papa nous sommes officiellement ensemble avec Blaine.

-D'accord en tout cas moi je l'aime bien ce gamin.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui et quand j'ai entendu ce qu'il a fait pour toi et que je l'ai vu pleurer pour toi il m'a vraiment ému.

DRING DRING...

-Euh papa c'est Blaine je peut monter pour lui répondre?

-Oui bien sur .

-Merci.

-De rien fiston.

Kurt monta dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derriere lui.

-Blaine mon amour ?

-Rebonjour mon coeur, dis tu as parler a ton père pour la Dalton Academy parce que je supporte pas l'iée que tu ailles au lycée demain et que tu voit ces brutes je t'aime et je veut pas que quelque chose t'arrive je tiens trop a toi.

-Attend je lui demandes reste en ligne .

-D'acccord.

-PAPA ! TU PEUX VENIR! hurla Kurt.

Le père de Kurt arrive.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe fiston ?

-Euh Blaine veux que je te parle de si tu veux bien m'inscrire a la Dalton parce qu'il est inquiet que demain je me fassent encore agresser.

-Kurt j'y ai déjà réfléchi et je suis d'accord on va d'ailleurs y aller tout de suite parce que, quand Blaine m'a parler de cette école j'ai tout de suite voulu t'y inscrire et comme il est 16heure on y va tout de suite, dit Burt.

-Merci papa, dit Kurt en prenant son père dans ses bras.

Ils allèrent inscrire Kurt a la Dalton Académy.

-Papa est ce que Mr Shuester et les New Directions peuvent venir pour que je leur annonce la nouvelle ?

-Bien sur. Mais invite Blaine aussi il faut que je lui parle.

-Euh...ok papa.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme prévu Kurt avait invité Will, les New Directions et Blaine pour leur annoncer la nouvelle il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre:

-Bon Kurtie pourquoi tu nous a invités, demanda Mercedes impatiente.

Kurt regarda son père puis Blaine, ce dernier lui sourit et lui dit:

-Allez vas y dit leur.

-Alors... voilà vous savez que en ce moment c'est pas la joie le lycée même si j'ai rencontré Blaine, il le regarda et lui sourit tendrement, cette après midi mon père et moi sommes allez a la Dalton Académy et il m'a inscrit donc je ne viendrais plus au lycée McKinley.

-Attends Kurt tu peut pas nous abandonner comme ça, dit Rachel, contre qui je vais me battre pour les solos.

-Rachel, dit Will, Kurt ce n'est pas grave e je comprend que tu ne te sentes pas a l'aise au lycée McKinley et la Dalton Académy sera parfaite pour toi et puis il ya Blaine vous vous verrez beaucoup plus tu vas nous manquez Kurt et j'espère que tu viendras quand meme nous rendre visite, finit Will et il prit Kurt dans ses bras.

-Alors vous m'en voulez pas ? demanda Kurt surpris.

-Pourquoi on t'en voudrais Kurt, dit Tina, pour nous il ya que ta sécurité et ton bonheur qui compte et je sais que la bas tu seras au paradis, sourit t-elle elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Bon si je vous ai invité aussi c'est parce qu'il faut faire la fête pour oublier tous nos problèmes, sourit Kurt.

Ce dernier alla allumer la radio et bientôt tout le mone commença a faire la fête.

Kurt prit Blaine par la main et le fit danser avec lui mais au bout d'un moment Kurt commença a embrasser Blaine très passionément en mettant sa langue dans sa bouche mais Burt arriva et se racla la gorge.

-HUMM HUMM Kurt tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit je dois parler avec Blaine.

-Hein ? Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

-Rien mon chéri t'inquiète pas

Blaine partit avec Burt.

-Alors gamin je veux savoir si tu tiens vraiment a Kurt ou si ce n'est rien a tes yeux.

-Coment ça il ne vau rien a mes yeux c'est l'homme de ma vie je le sais depuis que j'ai rencontrer son regard c'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie je pourrais mourrir pour lui je veux me marier avec lui avoir des enfants avec lui je veux que lui et moi ça dure pour toujours.

Burt était ému.

-Et niveau hum sexualité ?

-Mr Hummel...commença Blaine.

-Appelle moi Burt.

-Burt votre fils compte énormément a mes yeux et je ne le presserait a faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas faire et de toute façon dans un couple l n'ya pas que le sexe pour moi ce qui compte c'est l'amour qu'on a l'un pour l'autre.

Burt vit que Blaine retenait des larmes.

-T'es un chouette gars dis donc.

Blaine allait partir quand Burt lui dit:

-Et Blaine bienvenue dans la famille.

Ces mots réchauffèrent le coeur de Blaine il sourit a Burt et s'en alla rejoindre Kurt.

Mais quand il arriva il vit Kurt danser sur Single Ladies avec Tina et Britanny ils alla s'assoir et regarda son magnifique petit ami danser avec ses amies.

Quand Kurt eut finit sa danse il alla s'assoir près de Blaine.

-Ca t'as plus mon amour ? demanda Kurt.

-Oh oui beaucoup, sourit Blaine.

Ce dernier s'approcha de Kurt et l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit:

-Je t'aime Kurt Hummel, je t'aime tellement.

Kurt prit la main de Blaine et...

A suivre...

**A votre que va faire Kurt ? **

**Que penses tu du moment avec Burt ? **

**Laissez moi une review ca me ferai plaisir :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt prit la main de Blaine et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Kurt ? demanda le brun a moitié supris et inquiet

-Je veux qu'on chante tous les deux, sourit Kurt.

-D'accord, sourit Blaine, tu veux chanter quoi ?

-Je sais pas toi tu as une idée ?

-Oui une chanson qui va bien avec notre histoire, sourit Blaine

Il commence a chanter.

**You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on You think I'm funny When I tell the punch line wrong I know you get me So I let my walls come down Doowwn Before you met me I was alright but things Were kinda heavy You brought me to life Now every february You'll be my valentine Valentine Let's go all The way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back Don't ever look back We drove to cali And got drunk on the beach Got a motel and Built a fort out of sheets I finally found you My missing puzzle piece I'm complete let's go all The way tonight No regrets, just love We can dance, until we die You and I We'll be young forever You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is real So take a chance and Don't ever look back Don't ever look back I'ma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream Tonight Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream**

Kurt commença a chanter Blaine l'admirait avec ses yeux remplis d'amour.

**Tonight, tonight, tonight...You make me Feel like I'm living a Teenage dream The way you turn me on I can't sleep Let's run away and Don't ever look back Don't ever look back My heart stops When you look at me Just one touch Now baby I believe This is realSo take a chance and Don't ever look back Don't ever look back I'ma get your heart racing In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream tonight**

Blaine finit la chanson en regardant Kurt dans les yeux ce dernier souriait.

**Let you put your hands on me In my skin-tight jeans Be your teenage dream Tonight, tonight, tonight..**

Kurt et Blaine s'embrassèrent tendrement et Blaine descendit vers son cou et Kurt ne put empêcher son gémissement de sortir tellement c'était bon.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Blaine a l'oreille de Kurt avant de lui mordiller ce qui fit légèrement gémir Kurt.

-Hum Blaine je t'aime aussi, gémit Kurt.

-On redescent ? demanda Blaine

-Non je veux rester un peu dans tes bras, dit Kurt.

-D'accord.

Blaine s'assit au haut du lit et Kurt posa sa tête sur son torse et releva la tête pour embrasser Blaine

-Je t'aime...

-Je t'aime aussi.

Kurt bailla.

-Repose toi si tu es fatigué, mon coeur, souria Blaine.

Kurt acquisca et ferma les yeux.

En bas c'est toujours la fête mais tout le monde se demande ou sont passer Blaine et Kurt.

Ils décidèrent de tous aller vers la chambre de Kurt comme il n'y avait pas de bruit Will ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il virent les firent tous sourir _même Burt_.

Blaine était endormi et Kurt dormait lui aussi allongé sur le torse de Blaine et ce dernier avait les mains dans les cheveux de Kurt.

Ils décidèrent de partir mais Burt dit:

-Restez il est que 20H je vais les réveiller, souria Burt.

-Mais ils sont tellement mignons mes licornes, dit Brittany.

Ils descendèrent tous et Burt secoua Blaine qui se réveilla en grognant.

-Mmm fatigué... veut dormir.

Burt ne pu que sourir.

-Blaine réveilles toi la fête n'est pas terminée et réveille Kurt je veux pas me faire crier dessus moi.

Burt s'en alla.

Blaine se redressa et embrassa Blaine sur la joue puis sur les lèvre ce dernier se réveilla.

-Il est quelle heure ? demanda Kurt a peine réveillé.

-20H05, répondit Blaine, et apparement tout le monde est encore là.

-Bon on va les rejoindre? demanda Kurt.

-Oui!

Ils descendirent.

-Alors les amoureux on dort dans les bras de l'autre alors qu'il y a une fête en bas, sourit Santana.

-On est déslé mais avec cette journée on est fatigué mais la on va faire la fête c'est parti!

Kurt mis la musique plus fort puisque Will l'avait baisser pour ne pas faire trop de bruit et il alla rejoindre Blaine qui était assis sur le canapé et l'enbrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Tu t'amuses ? demanda Kurt.

-Oui beaucoup, viens, dit Blaine en prenant les mains de Kurt.

Ils commencèrent a danser et Blaine porta Kurt ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise et se mit a rire.

Tous le monde les regardaient du coin de l'oeil et il n'aait jamais vu Kurt aussi heureux qu'en cet instant.

La soirée se finit et il ne restait plus que Blaine.

-Bon je vais rentrer moi, dit il en baillant.

-Oh non tu vas conduire alors que t'es prêt a t'endormir sur place restes Blaine, dit Burt.

Kurt souria a Blaine.

-Je peux...

-Dormir dans le lit avec Kurt tout les deux...

-Papa !

-Oui tu peux après ce que tu m'as dit je te fais confiance bonne nuits les garçons.

-Bonne nuit Mr Hummel.

-Bonne nuit papa.

-Bonne nuit les garçons et pas de bétises.

-Papa!

-Je vais prendre ma douche, dit Kurt.

-Vas-y je t'attend ici, dit Blaine.

-Mets toi a l'aise.

Blaine retira ses chaussures ses chaussettes son pantalon et son tee shirt gardans sur lui seulemnt son boxer il prit un magazine et commença a le lire.

Quand Kurt eut fini sa douche il sortit de la salle de bain en boxer et il vit Blaine endormit avec le magazine sur son ventre il sourit a cette vue et il prit doucement le magaine des mains de Blaine pour ne pas le réveiller et il entra dans le lit et embrassa son petit ami qui se réveilla.

-Hummm Kurt ?

- Désolé je voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa Kurt.

-C'est pas grave mon coeur, réondit Blaine.

Il se rallongea et Kurt colla son torse contre le dos de Blaine.

-Il est chaud, pensa Kurt.

-Bonne nuit, dit Kurt en embrassant le dos de Blaine qui soupir de bonheur.

-Bonne nuit a toi aussi mon coeur.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent toujours collés l'un contre l'autre et Blaine regarda Kurt dormir paisiblement et ce dernier se réveilla Blaine l'embrassa tendrement.

-Humm Blaine, soupir Kurt.

-Allez lève toi Kurt, sourit Blaine.

-Veut...Pas... Fatigué.

-Allez Kurt c'est ton premier jour a la Dalton Académy on est dans la même classe.

-C'est vrai? C'est Super! Attends je croyais que tu avais une année de plus que moi ? Et comment tu le sais que je suis dans ta classe?

-Euh... non , dit tristement Blaine. Et hier j'ai appeler Dalton pour leur demander que tu sois dans ma classe, rougit Blaine

-Oh ne rougit pas c'est mignon, mais Blaine qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois qu'en 2ème année raconte moi.

-Dans mon ancien lycée je me faisait tout le temps tabasser alors j'ai arrêter d'aller en cours donc maintenanant je suis qu'en 2ème année, expliqua Blaine.

-Oh je suis désolé mais vois le bon côté des choses ça veut dire que aucun de nous se retrouvera tout seul pendant 1 an et ont sera toujours ensemble,sourit Kurt.

-Oui tu as raison j'aurais pas supporter de rester 1 année entière sans te voir de la journée.

-Oh, c'est mignon maintenant si tu arrêtait de déprimer et que tu m'embrassais?Proposa Kurt.

-Avec plaisir, sourit Blaine.

Blaine s'approcha de Kurt et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt qui sourit.

-Hum ? Les garçons le petit déjeuner est prêt, informa Burt.

-Bonjour Burt. Je vais prendre ma douche Kurt.

-Ok d'accord mon amour.

Burt sourit a ce surnom.

-On t'attend en bas.

-Attends papa tu savais que Blaine est dans ma classe je suis trop content.

-Comment ça je croyais qu'il était en troisième année?

-Oui moi aussi je croyais mais il m'a expliquer qu'il avait pris du retard dans son ancien lycée et du coup il est en deuxième année et il est dans ma classe je suis tellement heureux.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exctement dans son ancien lycée? demanda Burt.

-Je sais pas si il veut bien que je te le dise.

-Oh d'accord c'est pas grave le plus important c'est que vous êtes dans la même classe et que vous ne serez pas séparer bon on se retrouve en bas ok ?

-D'accord j'arrive dans deux minutes.

Burt partit et Kurt alla dans la salle de bain et prévint Blaine qu'il allait en bas quand il vit Blaine -évidement nu- sous la douche il ressortit et cria a Blaine:

-Je vais manger a tout a l'heure.

-Ok je te rejoins dès que j'ai finit.

Kurt descendit manger mais il n'arrivait pas a a faire disparaitre l'image de Blaine nu sous la douche Finn et Carole descendirent. Cette dernière alla saluer son mari.

Finn s'assit en face de Kurt.

-Ca va p'tit frère ? T'as l'air bizarre.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non je vais bien.

-T'es sur t'es tout rouge.

-Mais oui je t'ai dit, soupira Kurt.

-Okay d'accord je te crois.

Blaine arriva enfin et embrassa délicatement Kurt sur la bouche.

-Salut Finn, sourit Blaine.

-Salut mec, bien dormi ?

-Oui enfin comme d'habitude quoi.

Kurt sourit a Blaine et lui donna les toats qu'il avait préparé pendant que Blaine se douchait.

-Merci mon coeur, dit Blaine avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue.

-De rien, sourit Kurt.

-Tu vas nous manquer Kurt aujourd'hui.

-Je viendrais peut être après les cours je sais pas encore.

-Pas question que tu y ailles tout seul je veux pas que les joueurs de foot te fassent du mal je t'accompagne.

-Merci mon amour t'es vraiment un ange.

-Euh...Finn ça vous dérange pas que je vienne je veux pas que vous me prenez pour un espion, dit Blaine géné.

-Mais non mec t'inquiète pas on comprend tu veux le bien de mon ptit frere,sourit Fin.

-Papa ? Je peut aller a Mckinley après les cours avec Blaine si j'ai le temps ?

-Oui bien sur mais tu traineras pas trop Kurt

-Oui papa, soupira Kurt, bon je vais prendre ma douche a tout de suite.

-Alors comme ça t'es dans la même classe que Kurt gamin ?

-Oui

-Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Burt en s'asseyant a côté de Finn en face de Blaine.

-Euh..oui

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore en 2ème année?

-Euh... j'aimes pas trop en parler mais bon je vais me forcer, soupira Blaine, quand j'étais dans mon ancien lycée je me faisait toujours traiter et tabasser alors j'ai arrêter d'aller en cours et j'ai pris du retard et quand j'ai été transféré a la Dalton Académy j'ai demander a redoubler pour pouvoir mieux comprendre les cours voila vous savez tout, soupira Blaine Burt put voir une larme coulée et Carole alla le consoler.

Kurt descendit et vit que Blaine pleurait il alla tout de suite a ses côtés.

-Blaine qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ton père m'a demander pourquoi j'étais en 2ème année seulement et je lui ai expliquer et j'ai pas pu me retenir de pleurer, renifla t-il.

-Oh mon amour viens on va être en retard a ce soir tout le monde.

-A bientôt, renifla Blaine.

Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent a la Dalton Académy ils allèrent au cours de francais et Kurt s'assit seul au fond de la salle derrière Blaine et un certain Wes.

-C'est ton petit-ami derrière c'est ça ? chuchota Wes a Blaine.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas il a pas l'air très heureux.

-C'est surement parce que ses amis lui manque, soupira Blaine.

Il prit une feuille et écrivit dessus et la passa a Kurt qui sourit légèrement.

Kurt lut le petit mot de Blaine:

"Il te manques ?"

Et écrivit.

"Oui un peu normalement a cette heure là je suis en maths a discuter de mode avec Rachel et Mercedes :)"

Blaine se retourna et prit le petit mot le lut souria et dit a Kurt:

-Suit bien les cours ils sont un peu plus difficile que ceux des lycées ordinaire.

-Je suis bilingue je parle déjà francais Blaine, soupira Kurt.

Le reste des cours se passa un peu mieux Kurt put s'assoeir a côté de Blaine et il ne cessaient de se lancer des petits regards.

A la fin des cours il était 17h. Ils allèrent au lycée McKinley. Ils furent stopper par le Coach Sylvester .

-Porcelaine qu'est ce que tu fais là et c'est qui lui ?

-Je suis la pour voir les New Direction et lui c'est mon petit ami Blaine Anderson.

-Bonjour madame, souria Blaine il tendit sa main mais la coach l'ignora.

-C'est quoi ce hobbit gélifié ?

-Euh madame Kurt vient juste de vous le dire je suis son petit ami.

-Son gel doit lui engourdir le cerveau

-Pardon ? s'énerva Blaine.

-Blaine laisse tomber tu ne la comprendras jamais viens.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du Glee Clubet frappèrent a la porte.

-KURT ! Hurla Rachel et Mercedes elles se jetèrent toutes les deux sur Kurt tandis que les autres allèrent tranquillement les saluer.

-Euh les filles vous m'étrangler

-Oh désolé.

-Salut Blaine tu vas bien ? dit Mercedes avant de lui faire un câlin.

-Oui je vais très bien, sourit Blaine.

-Tu nous espionnes pas j'espère ? demanda Rachel.

-Rachel, soupira Mr Shuester.

-Non je vous espionne pas j'accompagne juste Kurt pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

-Oh c'est mignon, dit Britanny.

Blaine et Kurt se sourirent.

-On va s'assoeir Kurt ?

-Oui bien sur, souria Kurt.

Ils s'assirent a côté et Kurt rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Blaine pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Blaine ce dernier sourit et prit la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

-Rachel, dit le professeur,tu avais préparer quelque chose non ?

-Oui, je vais chanter Without You de Usher.

-D'accord nous t'écoutons, sourit Mr Shuester.

-Rachel se leva et commença a chanter. Pendant la chanson Kurt et Blaine se regardaient amoureusement et Blaine chuchota:

-Je t'aime Kurt, je t'aime tellement

-Je t'aime aussi Blaine plus que tout au monde.

Et sur ces mots ils s'embrassèrent tendrement Mr Shuester les regarda en souriant il était heureux que Kurt est trouvé l'amour.

Rachel eut fini de chanter et elle s'assit.

-Et Kurt tu nous a pas raconter comment s'est passé ta première journée a Dalton, sourit Tina.

-Bah au début je me suis un peu ennuyé mais après dans tous les autres cours j'étais assis a côté de Blaine alors bien sur ça s'est bien passé, sourit Kurt.

-Tant mieux, sourit Mike.

La sonnerie retentit.

Blaine ramena Kurt chez lui et dit au revoir a Kurt en l'embrassant et il fit une accolade a Finn, Burt et Carole.

Il rentra chez lui.

-Salut papa salut maman. Dit-il en déposant son sac dans l'entrée et en allant faire un la bise a son pere et sa mere.

-Bonsoir fiston, tu rentres tard dis donc t'étais avec Kurt c'est ça ?souria le père de Blaine.

-Oui je l'ai accompagné au Glee Club parce que ses amies lui manquait et je voulais pas que ces abrutis de footbaleur lui fassent de mal, il se retint de pleurer et continua de parler, et je l'ai ramener chez lui, expliqua Blaine.

-C'est bien mon fiston ca, un vrai gentleman comme son père, souria son père avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois en se racontant leur journée.

-Je monte me coucher je t'aime maman je t'aime papa, sourit Blaine.

-On t'aimes aussi, répondirent ses parents.

-Je suis fier de mon fils, sourit le père de Blaine Kurt a de la chance de l'avoir comme petit-ami.

-Oui c'est vrai mais tu as vu quand il a parler des joueurs de foot il avait l'air triste, dit tristement la mère de Blaine, j'aime pas le voir comme ça, soupira t-elle.

-Il a du se rappeler ce qui s'était passé pour lui, soupira John.

-Ouais ca doit être ça bon si ont allait se coucher, souria Kattie

-Ouai allons y.

Du côté de Blaine.

**SMS DE KURT :**

Tu me manques j'aimerais tellement que tu sois avec moi.

**SMS DE BLAINE:**

Moi aussi tu me manques mon coeur je t'aime tellement mais on se voit demain?

**SMS DE KURT:**

Oui je sais mais tu me manques maintenant j'aimerais tellement t'embrasser.

**SMS DE BLAINE**

Oui moi aussi c'est un enfer de pas t'avoir avec moi :'(

**SMS DE KURT **

Je suis désolé Blaine mais je vais te laisser je suis vraiment très fatigué avec cette journée.

**SMS BLAINE**

Pas de problème je t'aime bonne nuit fait de beau rêves a demain.

**SMS KURT**

Mes rêves ne pouront que être beau puisque tu seras dedhans 3

**SMS BLAINE**

Oh toi t'est trop mignon a demain Kurt 3

**SMS KURT **

A demain 3

Blaine vit son père entrer dans sa chambre.

-Papa ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? souria Blaine

-Je voulais savoir si t'étais triste tout a l'heure quand tu as parlé des joueurs de foot c'est parce que ca t'a rappeler ce qui s'était passé dans ton ancien lycée non ?

-Oui, répondit tristement Blaine.

-Eh bien il se trouve qu'ils sont recommencer sur quelqu'un d'autre et qu'ils ont été mis en centre de redressement tu peux être rassurer.

-Pas vraiment

-Comment ça ?

-Ils avaient 17 ans ce qui veut dire qu'il vont pas y rester longtemps, soupira Blaine.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu es en sécurité avec nous et avec Kurt et sa famille et puis tu as dit que quand tu aurais fini tes études tu irais a New York et la bas les gens sont beaucoup plus gentil et indulgent avec les gays et ils sont comme ta mère et moi et tout tes amis ils t'accceptent tels que tu es, souria John a son fils.

-Merci de me dire ça papa je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi fiston, dis un jour il faudrai que tu invites Kurt et sa famille ici pour qu'on fasse connissances après demain par exemple, d'accord je dirais ça a Kurt demain.

-D'accord bonne nuit fiston.

Blaine était si heureux son père ne l'avait même pas rejeter quand Blaine lui avait dévoilé son homosexualité et il avait même porter plainte contre les garçons qui l'avait tabassé.

Il s'endormit en pensant a Kurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine se réveilla et envoya un message a Kurt.

**SMS BLAINE:**

Bonjour mon coeur j'ai rever de toi toute la nuit. Je viens te chercher pour aller en cours?

**SMS KURT:**

Avec plaisir Blaine oh et moi aussi j'ai rêver de toi toute la nuit je t'aime.

**SMS BLAINE:**

Bon je te laisses je vais prendre ma douche.

**SMS KURT**

Ouai d'accord a tout a l'heure.

Quand Kurt eut lut ce texto il ne put s'empêcher de penser a Blaine nu sous la douche .

-T'es vraiment bizarre en ce moment tu veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui se passe ? demanda Finn.

-Si mais je préfère qu'on aille dans ma chambre pour en parler.

-Ok je te suit.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Kurt.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe frérot ?

-Voila hier matin j'ai voulu prévenir Blaine que je descendait manger et j'ai été dans la salle de bain et...non je peux pas, soupira Kurt

-Allez vas y continue je dirais rien t'inquiètes, sourit Finn.

-Bah quand j'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bain je l'ai vu nu sous la douche et le voir comme ça je sais pas ça m'a donner envie de...enfin d'aller plus loin avec lui mais j'en suis pas si sur.

-Et pourquoi t'étais rouge ce matin alors si c'était hier.

-Et bah en fait il m'a envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il allait sous la douche alors j'ai repenser a ce que j'ai vu hier je dois lui dire ou pas je sais pas quoi faire .

-Moi je pense que tu devrais lui avouer si ca se trouve il va beaucoup mieux réagir que ce que tu pense , sourit Finn en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui voulait tout dire.

-Pervers, rigola Kurt en jetant un oreiller sur Finn, mais merci quand même, sourit Kurt.

Il prit Finn dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Bon moi je vais me préparer Blaine va arriver dans une demi heure a peu près .

-Ooookay, sourit Finn et il sortit de la chambre de Kurt.

Il entra dans la douche et commença a se doucher quand les images de Blaine lui revinrent en tête il descendit sa main vers son sexe en érection mais il hésita il n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant mais il commença quand même a se caresser doucement il gémit de bien être puis il eut plus d'image en tête comme Blaine nu sur lui en train de l'embrasser dans le cou jusqu'a descendre jusqu'a son sexe et le prendre en bouche il acceléra ses vas et viens et il eut son orgasme il ne put retenir un petit cri heureusement pas très fort.

Dix minutes plus tard il était prêt.

Blaine sonna a la porte et Kurt alla lui ouvrir ils s'embrassèrent et allèrent a la Dalton Académy.

Le soir venu Kurt prévena toute sa famille qu'ils étaient invités chez les Anderson le soir suivant.

Kurt se coucha et s'endormit en pensant encore a Blaine.

Le lendemain quand il se leva il s'apreçut de la bosse dans son pantalon et alla dans la douche.

Comme d'habitude Blaine alla chercher Kurt et ils allèrent a la Dalton Académy et Blaine déposa Kurt chez lui et il rentra et s'habilla avec sa plus belle tenue.

Du coté de Kurt lui aussi s'habilla très chic. Les Hudson-Hummel se dirigèrent vers chez Blaine en suivant les instructions de Kurt ils arrivèrent enfin et ce dernier sonna.

Blaine alla ouvrir et Kurt eut le souffle coupé le brun était tellement beau qu'il l'embrassa tendrement sans laisser montré son excitation.

Carole, Burt et Finn entrèrent a leur tour.

-Bonjour Mr et Mme Anderson c'est très beau chez vous, souria Carole.

-Oh merci enfin c'est Blaine et sa mère qui ont fait la décoration moi j'ai fait que monter les meubles, rigola Mr Anderson.

Le repas se passa très bien tout le monde faisait connaissances Burt avec le père de Blaine et Carole avec la mère du brun.

-Oh il est déjà cette heure là on va y aller hein Burt ?

-Oh oui il est déjà 22h30

-Bon retour, sourit Blaine a Kurt avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Blaine alla se coucher et rêva comme d'habitude de Kurt.

-Ils sont trop mignon tu trouves pas chéri, sourit Kattie.

-Oui très, Blaine a l'air tellement heureux avec Kurt.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Blaine et déposèrent chacun un bisou sur la joue de leur fils qui lui était déjà endormis.

OOOOOOOOOOO

2mois passèrent et Kurt n'avait toujours pas avoué a Blaine qu'il se touchait en pensant a lui et en ce moment il ne pouvait plus s'en passer a chaque douche qu'il prenait il se masturbait en imaginant des images de plus en plus chaudes de Blaine et lui.

Finn revint de son entrainement de foot et alla dans la chambre de Kurt et il trouva ce dernier a faire ses devoirs sur son lit.

-Kurt je peux te parler?

-Oui bien sur assied toi.

-J'aimerais bien mais je peut pas avec tout ça, dit-il en désignant toutes les feuilles et classeurs étalé sur le lit de Kurt.

-Oh désolé attends.

Kurt ramena tous ses cours dans leurs classeurs respectifs et Finn put enfin s'assoeir.

-Et bah dis donc on dirait que tu as beaucoup de travail.

-Ouais les cours a la Dalton Académy sont un peu plus dur que ceux de McKinley mais je m'en sort très bien. Bon pourquoi tu veux me parler qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-J'aimerais chanter une chanson a Rachel mais je sais pas trop quoi je voulais chanter Hello I Love You t'en penses quoi.

-Ouai c'est bien de toute façon tant que c'est toi, Rachel ne peut que aimer, sourit Kurt.

-Dis moi vous avez passer le cap avec Blaine ? demanda Finn en chuchotant.

-Non a vrai dire je lui ai même pas dit que je me touch...euh que je l'ai vu dans la douche.

-Attends Kurt tu as dit que tu te touchais ?

-Oui, rougit Kurt.

-En pensant a Blaine ?

-Oui , soupira Kurt.

-Et tu le fais souvent ?

-Finn !

-Quoi tu peux me le dire je ne dirais rien promis fais moi confiance je suis ton frère.

-Ok mais tu le répètes a personne même pas a Rachel d'accord ?

-Pas de problème je serais une tombe.

-Voilà depuis 2 mois je me touche a chaque douche que je prend et j'imagines des images encore plus chaudes mais je sais vraiment pas comment lui dire .

-Je pense encore que tu devrais lui dire.

-Non je peux pas.

-Mais si tu peux et je suis sur que lui aussi il le fait il te le dit pas mais j'en suis sur alors dis lui et tu verras ce qu'il dira et vous passerez peut être le cap allez courage frérot.

-Ouais tu as raison.

Bip-bip

-Tiens d'ailleurs c'est lui il me dit qu'il y a personne chez lui et que je peux passer si je veux.

-A mon avis il veut le faire, sourit Finn.

-Rolalala toi franchement tu changera jamais bon je vais demander a mon père si je peux y aller.

Il descendit.

-Euh... papa je peux aller chez Blaine s'il te plaît.

-Oui mais ne fait pas de bétises si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Papa !

-Quoi?

-A bientôt.

Il partit et se dirigea vers la maison de Blaine. Il frappa et Blaine lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour mon coeur. Dit ce dernier avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-Bonjour, sourit Kurt avant de le réembrasser.

Blaine ferma la porte et continua d'embrasser langoureusement Kurt qui lui gémit en sentant la langue de Blaine contre la sienne il sentit Blaine passer sa main sous son tee-shirt que Kurt gémit.

-Blaine, souffla Kurt.

-Hum ? bourdonna Blaine contre son cou.

-Blaine, faut que je t'avoue un truc.

Blaine s'arrêta pour regarder Kurt inquiet.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-On peut aller en parler dans ta chambre ?

-Oui bien sur viens honey.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du bouclé

-Alors... Qu'est ce qui se passse ?

-Voilà i mois a peu près je t'ai vu nu dans la douche et depuis ça a chaque douche que je prends je pense a toi et je me touches, rougit Kurt en se prenant la tête dans ses mains et en soupirant.

-C'est vrai? demanda Blaine.

-Bien sur que oui sinon pourquoi je te l'aurais dit.

-Eh bien ça nous fait un autre point commun.

-Quoi ? Tu te touches en pensant a moi ?

-Oui, rougit Blaine.

-Je t'aime Blaine Anderson .

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt Hummel.

Ils se penchèrent et s'embrassèrent longuement...

**A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Atention PRESENCE DE LEMON TRES DETAILLE SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS CA NE LISEZ PAS**

**Sinon Bonne Lecture **

Blaine se pencha vers Kurt et l'embrassa longuement il poussa légèrement Kurt sur son lit pour qu'ils s'allonge et l'embrassa plus profondément faisant passer tout son amour pour le châtain dans ce baiser ce dernier gémit légèrement quand il sentit les mains de Blaine sous son tee-shirt le brun rompit le baiser ce qui arracha un gémissement de mécontement a Kurt mais quand il sentit les lèvres de Blaine dans son cou déposant des millions de petits baisers il ne put que soupirer de bien être Blaine sortit sa langue et lécha le cou de Kurt ce dernier gémit plus fortement a ppréciant la sensation de la langue de Blaine sur sa peau.

-Tu est magnifiques Kurt, chuchota Blaine avant de mordre gentiment la peau de Kurt.

-Blaine...gémit Kurt dans un soupir, tu es sur que tes parents ne sont pas la ?

-Oui il rentre seulement demain matin je leur ai demander de partir pour t'avoir a moi tout seul, expliqua Blaine.

-Hum...tant mieux.

Blaine caressa la peau du torse de Kurt sous son tee shirt et lui enleva gentiment.

Kurt se releva et enleva lui aussi le tee shirt du brun qui sourit.

Blaine recommença a embrasser le cou de Kurt ce dernier gémit encore et encore quand Blaine embrassa son cou de plus en plus ardement.

-Blaine HAN !

Blaine arrêta ce qu'il faisait et regarda le visage de Kurt et l'admira Kurt avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouvertes il est tout simplement magnifique.

Blaine descendit ses lèvres vers le téton gauche de Kurt qu'il mordilla ce qui provoqua une gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres il continua ce qu'il faisait jusqu'a que le téton de Kurt soit durci par l'excitation puis il s'attaqua au deuxième.

-Hum... Blaiiiiinne, soupir Kurt.

-Kurt t'es tellement sexy, soupira Blaine.

Kurt gémit a cette phrase.

-Bl...Blaine tou...touche moi ! s'écria Kurt quand il sentit l'érection de Blaine entrer en contact avec la sienne.

Blaine suivit les instructions et descendit le pantalon de Kurt tout en regardant celui ci dans les yeux pour detecter une quelconque peur mais vu le visage de Kurt il n'y en avait pas. Il enleva lui aussi son pantalon et commença a descendre le boxer de Kurt puis il vit le regard géné du châtain il décida de lui aussi son boxer Kurt regarda le sexe de Blaine.

-Il est magnifique, pensa le chatain.

Il attendit une remarque de Blaine au début il crut qu'il n'était pas assez bien et qu'il ne voudrait jamais faire l'amour avec lui mais quand il vit le regard de Blaine admirer son corps il sut qu'il avait tord.

-Tu es tellement magnifique et SEXY, dit Blaine en accentuant sur le mot _sexy._

-Hum... toi aussi tu es magnifi...HAN, l'érection de Blaine venait de rencontrer la sienne, PUTAIN BLAINE TOUCHE MOI ! cria Kurt en se cambrant tellement le plaisir était intense.

Blaine ne résista pas et prit délicatement le sexe de Kurt et commença doucement a le caresser Kurt lui gémissait.

-Han putain c'est tellement meilleure quand c'est toi qui le fait, soupira Kurt.

Ce dernier eut une idée pour accentuer leur plaisir a tout les deux il prit le sexe de Blaine et le sien dans une même main et commença a les secouer ensemble le plaisir était tellement intense qu'il rejeta sa tête en arrière Blaine lui aussi était au bord du précipice alors que Kurt secouait leur deux sexes ensemble il sentit la main de Blaine sur la sienne il arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta Kurt.

-Non bien sur que non c'est juste que si tu continues je pourrais plus tenir, dit Blaine en rougissant.

-Prend moi Blaine. chuchota Kurt a son oreille.

A cette remarque il voulait juste s'enfoncer en Kurt et lui faire l'amour comme jamis mais c'était leur première fois alors il décida de préparer Kurt. Il prit le tube de lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans la table de nuit mais il eut une idée il ne prévint même pas Kurt il s'installa entre ses jambes et commença a lécher la petite ouverture du corps de Kurt dans laquelle il s'enfoncerait plus tard Kurt qui n'avait rien vu ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça mais il dut admettre que ça lui plaisait beaucoup il sentit Blaine enfoncer sa langue dans son anus et il gémit comme jamais et rejeta sa tête en arrière tellement le plaisir était fort il sentit son orgasme arriver.

-Blaine... je vais...

A cette remarque Blaine arrêta tout ce qu'il faisait et attrappa la bouteille de lubrifiant qui se trouvait a côté de lui et s'en mis sur les doigts comme sa langue avait déjà lubrifié l'entrée de Kurt il n'eut pas de problème pour enfoncer son doigt dans l'anus de son copain qui lui gémit.

-Mmmm...Blaine c'est trop bon, soupira Kurt.

Puis Blaine entra un deuxième doigt en Kurt et il toucha sa prostate le châtain cria de plaisir il commença a masser la prostate de Kurt doucement avec ses doigt tandis que ce dernier gémissait si fort que Blaine pensait qu'il n'aurait plus de voix a la fin de la journée il fit entrer un troisième doigt en Kurt qui gémit et qui crie:

-Blaine prend moi !

Ce dernier s'éxecuta il mit un préservatif et mis une grosse couche de lubrifiant sur ses doigts qu'il étala sur son sexe et il approcha sa verge près de l'anus de Kurt et entra doucement en lui jusqu'a qu'il soit entièrement en lui, il vit la grimace de douleur sur le visage de Kurt et il prit son sexe en main et commença a le masturber pour lui faire oublier la douleur le châtain gémit bien vite de pur plaisir.

-Blaine tu peux bouger, sourit Kurt.

Blaine commença doucement en Kurt il cherchait cet endroit qui ferai perdre la tête a Kurt il le trouva et Kurt cria de toute ses forces Blaine se demandait comment Kurt avait fait pour se libérer il alla un peu plus vite causant des gémissement de plus en plus fort de la part de Kurt il donna des coups de plus en plus en plus fort et il sentit Kurt se serrer autour de lui il sut que Kurt allait se libérer et lui aussi n'était pas loin. Kurt s'accrochait a ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait il sentit son puissant orgasme arriver Blaine sentit ses testicules se contracter et il donna un dernier coup de rein beaucoup pus fort que les autres et ils se libérent tous les deux en criant le nom de l'autre.

Blaine se laissa tomber sur Kurt en essaya de retrouver une respiration normale il embrassa le torse du châtain et voulut se retirer de ce dernier mais Kurt le retena

-Restes je veux te sentirencore un peu.

Blaine lui sourit et prit la couverture et la mit sur eux deux ils s'endormirent et 2 heures après Blaine se réveilla et il sentit qu'il était encore en Kurt il retenta de se retirer mais il sentit le bras de Kurt le serrer pour qu'il ne bouge pas Blaine grogna.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Kurt en se réveillant.

-Humm après ce qu'on a fait je n'ai pu que bien dormir, sourit se rapella de ce qu'ils avaient fait dans ce lit et son sexe se redurcissa.

-Blaine tu est encore dur, grogna Kurt.

-On peut recommencer si tu veux je suis toujours en toi je te rapelle, dit Blaine avec un petit sourir pervers.

-Viens dans la douche je vais t'aider avec ton problème.

Blaine grogna et il suivit Kurt jusqu'a sa salle de bain ils entrèrent dans la douche et Kurt régla la température de l'eau et Kurt accrocha la paume de douche. Il se mit a genoux et prit le sexe de Blaine dans sa main et le caressa doucement tout a coup Blaine sentit les lèvres de Kurt se poser sur son gland et ce dernier le prit entièrement dans sa bouche le bout de l'érection de Blaine dans sa gorge Kurt sentit le désir monter et soon sexe se dressa il prit son sexe en main tout en continuant la fellation de Blaine en regardant son petit ami dans les yeux Blaine trouvait ça très sexy que Kurt le regarde dans les yeux pendant qu'il le suçait et que Kurt semblait être aussi excité que lui en train de se masturber Blaine se libéra dans la bouche de Kurt en criant le nom du châtain.

-Humm merci Kurt je t'aime.

-De rien dit Kurt tout en se levant et se positionna sous l'eau pour se laver ce qu'il n'avait pas vu c'est que Kurt n'avait pas jouit et continuait a se masturbait Blaine se tourna et vit Kurt la main sur son sexe en train de pomper.

-Oh désolé Kurt laisse moi t'aider mon coeur.

Blaine se baissajusqu'a l'entrejambe de Kurt et le prit en bouche il ferma les yeux tellement c'était bon Kurt lui rejeta la tête en arrière et gémit longuement il jouit dans la bouche de Blaine et il se lavèrent ils allèrent manger et Kurt appela son père pour le prévenir qu'il restait dormir chez Blaine, Burt accepta et il lui dit qu'il viendrait le chercher vers 11 heure le lendemain.

Blaine et Kurt allèrent dormir le brun passa un de ses bras par dessus la taille de Kurt et colla son torse contre son dos.

-Bonne nuit mon amour, dit Kurt.

-Bonne nuit mon coeur je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils s'endormirent.

Les parents de Blaine revenèrent vers 9heures du matin et allèrent voir leur fils et Kurt ce qu'il vit les fit sourir Blaine et Kurt étaient tellement mignon ensemble.

Ils allèrent préparer le petit déjeuner et Kattie dit alors.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont...

-Ma chérie c'est de leur âge rapelle toi ce qu'on faisait a leur âge et aucun d'au ne risque de tomber enceint.

-Ouais t'as raison.

Blaine et Kurt se réveillèrent ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'habiller et d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner ils n'avaient pas cours aujourd'hui puisque c'était dimanche alors ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et regardèrent en attendant le père de Kurt.

-Kurt ? Tu restes jusqu'a quel heure ? demanda John.

-Mon père vient me chercher vers 11heure, répondit poliment Kurt.

-D'accord don tu restes encore un peu tant mieux, souria Kattie

Blaine embrassa tendrement Kurt ce dernier fut un peu surpris mais lui rendit son baiser Blaine poussa Kurt allonger sur le canapé oubliant complétement ses parents.

-Euh Blaine on voudrait pas vous déranger mais si vous voulez vous bécotez c'est dans la chambre, rigola John.

Blaine rougit ce qui fit rire ses parents.

-Euh désolé je me suis un peu emporter.

-C'est pas grave fiston, souria John avant de repartir dans son fou rire.

On frappa a la porte.

-Ca doit etre mon père.

Blaine ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour Burt comment allez vous ? demanda Blaine en serrant le main de Burt.

-Au revoir Mr et Mme Anderson, dit Kurt.

-Tu peux nous applez par nos prénoms, sourit John.

-Au revoir John au revoir Kattie , sourit Kurt.

Il embrassa tendrement Blaine et lui chuchota un "je t'aime" a l'oreille et Blaine lui répondit:

-Je t'aime aussi mon coeur, sourit Blaine il embrassa une dernière fois Kurt et ferma la porte quand il vit que Kurt était arrivé a la voiture de son père il sourit a ses parents et il voulu aller dans sa chambre mais Kattie et John l'en empêchèrent.

-On aurait une question a te poser.

-Allez-y.

-Est- ce que Kurt et toi avait eu des relations sexuelles ?

-Oui papa nous en avons eu une.

-Une seule ?

-Oui c'était hier après midi c'était notre première fois a tout les deux.

-Oh c'est trop mignon je suis heureux pour toi! sourit sa mère, dis moi que vous vous êtes protégés.

-Oui maman on s'est protégés ne t'inquiète pas

-T'étais ai dessus ou au dessous? demanda son père.

-PAPA !? s'écria Blaine.

-Quoi je veux juste savoir, rigola son père en voyant le visage de Blaine, bon on te laisses fair ce que tu as a faire fiston.

-Merci papa, sourit Blaine.

Blaine était le plus heureux des adolescent il avait fait l'amour a Kurt et avait recommencer sous la douche et ses parents ne lui en voulaient pas il appela Kurt pour lui raconter ce qu'il vnait de se passer ce dernier était mort de rire.

Du côté de Kurt.

Finn arriva dans la chambre de son demi-frères et quand il vit le grand sourir sur le visage de Kurt il sut que quelque chose de génial s'était passé il ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'assoeir a côté de Kurt et lui demanda:

-Alos Kurt Blaine et toi avez passé le cap ?

-Oui, souria Kurt.

-Vous êtes allez juqu'au bout ou vous vous êtes juste fait des fell...

-Finn! Non on a tout fait c'était la première le plus magique du monde.

-Tant mieux.

-Et toi avec Rachel ?

-On la fait.

-C'est super ça!

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et Finn partit dans sa chambre jouer a un jeu vidéo.

**A suivre...**


End file.
